It must be Bunnies
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Anya gets the scare of her life. BtVS/MP Crossover (They share a killer bunny and a man called Tim)
1. Chapter One

The Evil Bunny in Monty Python and the Holy Grail is Anya's bunny fear come true.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"By Jove" screamed Arthur King of the Britons. "Where is the killer rabbit?"  
  
All the Knights of the Round Table shrugged. They had all seen the bunny disappear in a yellow flash.  
  
"Oh well," Arthur resigned himself to the fact that the bunny was now gone. "God must have made it disappear. He wants us to succeed in the quest. All hail our noble God! Let us continue the search for the Holy Grail."  
  
After this speech, Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, and their entourage rode on not realizing that the killer bunny had just landed in a cemetery. Suddenly the cemetery filled with a woman's scream.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N sorry this chapter is so short, but I cannot write Monty Python really well. I just wanted to explain how the bunny got to Sunnydale. Trust me Anya in the next chapter will make up for all of this boring Arthur stuff. 


	2. Chapter Two

Bunnies aren't cute like everybody supposes. They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be Bunnies.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Buffy, kill it now." Anya screamed hiding behind Xander for protection.  
  
"An, it's just a harmless little rabbit." Xander assured his fiancée.  
  
"No, rabbit is harmless." Anya retorted. "Buffy please."  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Spike exclaimed. "I'll kill the little bugger if it will shut the Demon Bint up and we can all get this sodding patrol over with."  
  
"He's killing harmless little animals again," Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well what do you except from a guy who plays kitten poker." Xander retorted. He was still upset about finding out Buffy and Spike were dating.  
  
No one had been paying attention to Spike creeping up on the bunny until Anya screamed.  
  
"Honey, this is not a horror movie. You do not scream ever five seconds just because you see a rabbit. Spike's killing it for you." Xander soothed Anya.  
  
"Look" was all she said before she passed out.  
  
Buffy and Xander saw a bloody Spike with claw and teeth marks coming from what would have been fatal wounds on his throat.  
  
"Oh my god, what kind of demon attacked you?" Buffy asked running over to Spike. "I'll go kill it and then I'll take you home and fix you up."  
  
"It was the bunny." Spike said before he fainted from lack of blood.  
  
Buffy and Xander just stared at their significant other still not believing the truth that Anya had always been right and bunnies were evil. 


	3. Chapter Three

"So what's the deal?" Willow asked as she, Tara, and Dawn walked into the Magic Box later that night after Buffy called.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike" Dawn shrieked running over to the unconscious vampire. "What did this to him sis?"  
  
"My worst nightmare come true." Anya said looking up from the book she was researching in, "I told you all bunnies were evil."  
  
"One Rabid Rabbit does not make all bunnies evil, we just have to figure out how to get rid of the vicious little thing before he hurts somebody important." Xander stated looking over at Dawn by Spike.  
  
Before a debate could begin on whether Spike was important, or the fact that no book in the Magic Box could help with this problem, a man appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Some call me Tim. Can you help me? I'm looking for my pet rabbit."  
  
"He's in the cemetery down the street. Wait that's your pet." Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Hey people have attack dogs, well I have an attack bunny named Jaws." Tim defended himself.  
  
"Well your attack bunny hurt Spike" Dawn cried looking up from Spike to Tim.  
  
"Hmm, interesting I've never seen an unconscious vampire before, but Jaws didn't kill him. Once you get some blood into him, he'll be as good as new, but maybe next time he'll keep his guard up. Well I'll find Jaws and be on my way home." Tim said after examining Spike and left.  
  
"Well from now on I hope all of you will take my warnings a little more serious" Anya cried while Buffy and Dawn revived Spike. "It is much safer to earn money and have sex than fight bunnies." 


End file.
